Oliver's Bandages
by PiWrite
Summary: Why does Oliver wear bandages? Well I have a few reasons... WARNING: Written in a four months, starting in March. Slight gore and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**So since I wrote my St. Patrick's Day story thing, I couldn't think of a reason why Oliver wears bandages.**

**I decided to brainstorm a few myself.**

**WARNING: ****NOT TAKING ACTUAL ORDER OF VOCALOID RELEASES INTO ACCOUNT**

**1. Lots of wounds, grotesque, and parental abuse/neglect Oliver- 10 years old**

**2. I can only picture witches as Blair from Soul Eater. Also, implied rape... Yaoi in this one (April 2012 EDIT: was intense into Yaoi at the time of writing)... Oliver - starting at 13 years old, Len - starting 15 years old... [May EDIT: Forgot his ankle bandage...**

**I apologize beforehand if the flow of the story does not feel the same, this was written over a four month period.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own really anything.**

**lyrics from animelyrics, vgperson, and takeit-home(livejournal)**

* * *

**1. **Oliver was abused.

"You stupid piece of shit!" A blonde man towered over the nine year old boy, his blue eyes glistening with blood lust.

"I-I'm sorry d-da-" Oliver's small body shook all over scared of his punishment this time. If he had been standing he would have fallen, he was sitting with his legs at his sides.

"You don't have a one fucking right to be calling me your father!" The man snarled, "You couldn't even throw a fucking football with out tripping!"

Oliver looked down at his left ankle, he had gotten a several small deep cuts on it when he had fallen. He had thrown his hardest that time, causing him to fall backwards and cut himself on the rocks below him. His left hand settled on his wound gently.

Just then, his mother walked in she looked at her son and husband. She took off her heels and tossed them at the two, Oliver's father dodged easily, Oliver tried but the heel of one scraped his right leg. He let out a yelp.

"What'd the little shit do this time?"

"He tripped when he threw a football. A fucking football!"

"Whatever," Oliver's mother, a beautiful woman with blonde hair and amber eyes. Oliver whimpered quietly, tears rolling down his red cheeks.

Oliver's father walked up to him and grabbed the heel and twisted it around in Oliver's leg, letting Oliver scream in pain. His eyes rolled back as his hand flew up to cover them. Oliver's father pulled the shoe out of his son's leg and began to walk off, "There will be more."

Oliver dragged himself to his room, where he then crawled to his desk. Under it was a first aid kit with lots of bandages. This wasn't the first time his father had blown up and his mother didn't care, he couldn't even count how many times this had happened. The only difference was that these wounds would leave a mark. It had always been a motto of his father "If it doesn't leave a mark it doesn't matter.".

Oliver winced as he disinfected the hole in his leg, tears held in his eyes from practice of years of abuse. He wondered if he would need stitches. He decided yes, so he pulled out the necessary items and began the medical procedure.

When he was done, he carefully wrapped his leg in bandages. The pressure and overlapping was perfect, tomorrow he would not be sitting out for gym. He had no doctor's note.

-In gym the next day-

Oliver limped to the batting area, the pitcher grinned. He whipped the baseball at Oliver. Oliver blanked out, the high speed of the ball reminding him of his father's fist when he had gotten a B+ on his test. He screamed and ducked down, the baseball made contact with his left eye. He screamed. He felt liquid falling down his face, he reached up to wipe it. The liquid was a thick and dark crimson red. The pitcher screamed and ran to the teacher. Oliver stared at the blood with his right eye, he knew his left eye was open, so why couldn't he see with it?

He watched the teacher run up to the baseball field. She gasped in horror. She quickly pulled out her walky-talky and messaged the office to call 911. After around half an hour Oliver was brought to the hospital, he was still confused, too confused to hurt.

Everyone stared at the blonde boy as he was lead to his emergency room.

"What's your name?" A doctor asked him.

"Oliver."

"Last name."

Oliver paused, "I don't have one."

"You must have a last name."

"It's not a problem right now is it?"

"Not really but we need to contact your parents."

"Parents?"

"Yes your parents."

"My parents wouldn't care."

"Yes they would."

"You just want someone to send the bill to."

The doctor didn't answer.

"What's wrong with my eye?"

"The front of it was crushed, you won't be able to see out of it."

"Cool."

"We're going to replace it with a glass eye alright?"

"Alright."

After Oliver was checked and had his operation he looked at himself in the mirror. His navy hoodie covered in mud from gym and his white shorts practically brown. His bandages were filthy too. A nurse passed by.

"Excuse me miss, but may I have some wrap bandages?"

"Why is that?"

"Mine are dirty."

She brought them. She tried to help Oliver, he pushed her away.

"It's alright ma'am I can do it myself." He ushered her out of his room and replace his bandages quickly. He stared at his left eye, studying it with great interest. The eye was a redish purple, he had been told it was the only color left. It looked as if it were staring back at him. He looked closer, it didn't move with his other. It had a glassy look, well it was made of glass, it scared him. It was like it was dead. His left hand shot up to cover it, quickly he turned around the wrapped his left eye with the leftover bandages. He look at himself in the mirror again, his right eye look tired. He smiled to himself, maybe he would be able to sleep without being scared tonight.

"You piece of shit!" Oliver tensed. He looked around for an escape route, it was his father how did his father find him. His eyes widened, he was in a freaking hospital, they probably did a DNA test! He looked at the window, luckily, there was only one floor of this building. opened it and ran out, making sure to grab some bandages on the way out. He saw his dad as he was half way through the parking lot. "You come back here you little ass-wipe!"

He ran into a man. A yellow bird flew by. He didn't see his face, he kept his face down.

"Why are you running from your father?"

"That's not my father."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not, you don't know him."

"I do."

"No you don't."

"I do, I asked him if I could meet his son."

"I'm not his son."

"May I speak to you?"

"You are."

The man laughed heartily. He looked at my father that was still cussing at the boy, he raised his hand and took Oliver by the hand and led him off. Oliver had to jog to keep up with the man's pace.

"My name is Luke."

"Oliver."

"Do you have a last name?"

"No."

"I can work with that..." He pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed someone, "Hi there! ... Yeah, I'm going to bring him to the house... Yes the official house... Yeah, I heard he's quite the singer... Yep... I'm counting on you Yuma." Oliver tensed, _'He can work with that?'_

The two males made their way to a huge house, Oliver looked at the building with his good eye. He wasn't surprised by the size, in fact he was disappointed, he wanted a smaller house to stay at. He shrugged it off, beggars don't get to choose.

He walked in behind the man into the building, he realized he never saw the man's face. It didn't really bother him though, he probably didn't see mine. He rung the doorbell.

A pink haired man opened the door, he smiled, "Welcome back Master."

Oliver froze. Master? What the hell was that suppose to mean? Master? Oliver didn't move when 'Master' began to walk in.

"Oliver? Are you coming in?"

"Uh... It's really n-nice outside, I think I'll come in later..."

"Nonsense, it's going to rain soon!"

"I like the rain."

"Then come in till then."

"No."

The pink haired man frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Oliver replied, it was short and simple and it wouldn't provoke any of them to hurt him.

"Then come in." There was a slight force in his voice. Oliver followed the order like a robot. He took his shoes off.

A blonde girl and boy stood at the door, they looked around fifteen. The girl looked horrified and the boy looked surprised.

"What happened to your clothes?" The girl asked.

"My name is Oliver, remember?"

"What no! You didn't answer my question what happened?" She asked again.

"Nice to meet you too."

"What happened?" She pressed again.

"How are you? My day was good."

"What happened?" She was almost snarling.

"Yeah, I got an A on my test. It wasn't hard."

"What happened?"

"Oh yeah today in gym, a boy threw a baseball at my face and it broke my left eye, no big deal. I had surgery it's purple now, don't worry I didn't tell them your last name. So you won't get a bill from them dad. So you don't have to beat me today right? By the way, the hole you made in my leg? It isn't infected, I sowed it up. No worries."

Silence.

Oliver looked at the pink haired man, "Where will I be staying?"

"My name is Yuma, Oliver. Nice to meet you. I had a nice day. It's great that you get good grades in school Oliver. That sounds grotesque. I'll take you to your room."

"Thank you."

"Pardon Rin's rudeness."

"Pardoned."

- weeks later -

Oliver sat at his desk silently, thanking everything for the luxury he had now. He had tested out of middle school and he wasn't going to be attending school until he needed to go to high school.

He inspected his bandages, the stitches in his thigh looked gross and was still recovering, he wasn't going to show the others. His ankle had several ugly scars as well. He reached up to check his left eye bandages, he played with them. His hand flew downward, catching the bandages. He didn't notice.

_Knock knock._

Oliver shot up out of his seat, "Come in."

Rin, Len, Yuma, and several other Vocaloids stood at the door.

"Oliver, we have a few questions for you." Yuma said calmly.

The other Vocaloids stared at him. He froze, his hand instinctively went up to his left eye. He didn't feel the bandages, but instead there was skin and glass. His whole body tensed. He spun around, not letting the rest of the Vocaloids look at him.

"A-alright, ask away," Oliver scurried to his desk, he sat at his desk and began digging through his draws, "You all can sit down."

Several sat on Oliver's bed, a few at the foot of the bed, others stood.

Oliver pulled out bandages from the drawer. He tousled his hair gently and began to wrap around his eye making sure not to look in the mirror.

"We would like to know exactly what happened. You said a few things when you came here, but you never said anything again. We're sort of worried about you Oliver. We just want to help you."

Oliver almost snorted, "Don't worry about you guys."

Rin stormed over to Oliver and grabbed his arm roughly, "You had the exact same bandages on when you got here. And I clearly remember you saying about a baseball hitting your face?" Oliver winced at the sharpness of the words.

The new Vocaloid shook the girl off, "Stop bothering me Rin. You ask me that every single day," The words were almost snarled, somehow his voice still remained polite, "I'd appreciate if you'd stop."

Rin backed up. A few Vocaloids were whispering to each other now. Len stared at his feet.

"Oliver, we just want to know what's wrong. You always seclude yourself from us and you're our family now."

Oliver winced at the word 'family'.

"I'm still getting use to _family_," Oliver retorted.

"I see."

"It can't take that long!" Rin cried out in frustration, "Everyone got use to is in a few days! Why are you taking so long!"

"Rin!" Len exclaimed, "You don't know his backgrou-"

"The Vocaloids took him in Len! We took him in! He's ignoring us and not responding to us! How can you not be frustrated!"

Len didn't respond, he looked toward Oliver's spot trying to see the boy's reaction. He was no longer there.

The group split up looking for the small boy.

They found him in the kitchen, he sat at the table drinking milk. He looked calm.

"Oh hello," The robotic reply played for the thousandth time, "Would you like something to drink?"

Rin exploded, "Oliver- You don't even have a freaking last name!" She continued to scream and yell. Oliver stared at her with his good eye, his face was void of emotion.

"That's great... Thank... I appreciate it..." Oliver spouted random nonsense with a monotone voice.

"You need to hurry up and get use to it here! Otherwise we can't even have you sing!" Oliver winced.

"I-I don't feel like singing right now."

"Well that's why you're here! To freaking sing!"

Oliver set his up down gently, no more fluid in the cup. He walked into the kitchen and rinsed the cup out.

He walked back, "I am aware."

"Why don't you sing a song for us then!" Rin growled.

"I wanna hear your voice too~" Gumi chirped. Miku nodded her head.

Oliver nodded his head slightly, thinking of a song that would please the audience.

He parted his lips and began the song:

_'Grabbing on a right arm, pulling, pulling_  
_Stabbing the soil on the top of my pots_  
_Putting together the pointers and middles_  
_A wonderful arrangement of my flowers_

_In the boundries of my garden_  
_Hands sprout out so beautifully_  
_But they are not the same types, I'm right, for sure_

_Fear Garden_

_So don't run away_

I cannot say anything about my secret garden  
I cannot tell anyone about my secret garden

Aaaaa..

Hands with five fingers are the best  
Though sometimes I get only four fingers  
You have eyes, so you can see what I'm telling you, it's true...'

Many of the Vocaloids were frozen. Some from fright, some in awe.

Oliver's voice had sounded dead and deadly. As if he were to take their hands right that moment with a knife.

"You know I handle blood very well," Oliver said.

Most of the Vocaloids screamed and ran, Rin was the first out. Oliver had sung it right at her, it struck her soul. Oliver was tempted to chase after them and give them a bigger scare with his eye.

Yuma and Len remained. Yuma ruffled Oliver's hair, "That's quite the voice you got there. I can see why Master wants you."

Yuma left Len and Oliver together in the room.

Silence was heavy in the air.

"Are you alright Oliver?" Len asked.

"I'm fine."

"...Sorry about Rin."

"It's alright."

"If you ever want to talk to someone Yuma and I will lend and ear."

"Thanks."

- months later -

Oliver had talked to Len and Yuma a few times when he was feeling down, but he never revealed all of his past.

All they knew was that Oliver was mistreated and beaten constantly by his father and his mother didn't give a crap.

The yellow bird that flew past him on the day he met Master would visit every once in a while.

* * *

**2. **Oliver is a cat.

A small yellow orange cat padded through the alley ways. His owner's mother and tossed him out, his owner had kept him against the boy's mother's will. A purple haired woman appeared before him, the ends of her hair perfect spirals. He stared at her with his big eyes, one yellow one fuchsia. She stared at it. She hopped off her flying pumpkin, her odd sleeves flapping in the wind.

_Tap tap._

Her pointed and heeled boots gently hit the ground. The sound resonated throughout the alleyway.

"Hello there little kitty~ You don't seem like a street cat. You can stay with me~"

The cat looked at her, confused. She swooned.

She chanted some words in unknown languages and he suddenly wasn't so close to the ground anymore.

She scrunched her nose, "You're not a girl cat."

"I am not," The ex-cat replied. The cat froze, he looked at his arm skin, peachy white skin.

He looked at his legs, several parts of his legs still had the cat hair, like his left ankle and upper right thigh. He ran his small hands across his right eye, it was football shaped, he checked the other. He gasped, it was bigger. His left eye had not changed from being a cat. He looked at the lady helplessly.

"I will just give you clothes, I-I won't care for you."

"Thank... you," The cat had learned human language from staying in the house.

She chanted a few more unidentified words and clothes appeared on his body.

A white dress shirt, black shorts with a line of yellow at the hem, and a blue and yellow jacket. A hat appeared at the top of his head. He touched the hat gently expecting cat ears, there was none.

The witch was about to leave, "Excuse me, could you... cover my not human stuff?" The 'cat' asked.

She waved her wand this time, bandages wrapped around the non-human areas of his body.

"See you around~"

"Bye."

He wandered around, looking for somewhere to stay. He bumped into a girl, she looked friendly.

"H-Hello. Could I stay with you foo-are to-nai-t?"

"Yeah, I don't mind." The girl replied with a gentle smile, "My name is Rose, would you like to help me with my show?"

The boy looked at the girl confused, "Sh-oh?"

"Yeah, I sing and dance! I'll teach you a few of the songs tomorrow morning after we eat." She smiled, she showed him five dollars in quarters.

He agreed.

_'Just be friends All we gotta do  
Just be friends It's time to say goodbye  
Just be friends All we gotta do  
Just be friends Just be friends..._

_I remembered early yesterday morning _  
_Why do I feel _  
_As if I'm gathering piece of broken glass? Blood drips from my cut fingers _  
_I wonder if we wanted to do these kinds of things'_

Rose sang the song to him, "What do you think? It' Luka's Just Be Friends... By the way what is your name?"

"My nah-aim?"

"Yes your name, the name that people call you..."

"I don't have one."

"Oh, well I'll call you..." The girl stared at the boy, his purple eye shone in the light, the bandage had slipped, "I'll call you Oliver. Your eye looks sort of like a purple olive~"

Oliver tensed, "Oh, can you help me cuh-ver it?"

"Yep," Rose giggled. She leaned forward and fixed up the bandage.

"Thank you Ruh-zz," Rose laughed at Oliver's pronunciation.

"Say it with me Oliver! Rose!"

Oliver scrunched his eyebrows, "Ruh-oz."

"Rose!"

"Ra-oz."

"Rose."

"Roh-zz."

"Rose."

"Rah- Rose."

"Good! Now let's get to work," Rose chirped.

- The next day after breakfast -

_'Through a slope, it rolls down_  
_A red apples riped well_  
_Into pieces, it's squashed-breaking_  
_In a lake, it swims around_

_A dying blue fish_  
_It blows bubbles and dies-away-dissolving into water_  
_Humorously-and-comically clown would talk of_  
_A fairy-tale made-out of lies_

_Sounds of accordion like mad_  
_Audience laugh holding their stomachs_  
_Deceit is the real one's-self_  
_Truth gets buried away in ashes_

_Acting someday_  
_Became normal-thing and_

_Pierrot is lost all alone_

_Look, behind you is a_  
_Look, behind you is a_  
_Look, behind you is a_  
_In a darkness, smiling_  
_Bloodstained_  
_Crazy Clown'_

Oliver and Rose danced fluidly, Rose being lifted and tossed into the air. A yellow bird flew around the kids. A huge crowd of people gathered around the dancing children.

A brown haired man stared in awe at the two. He wondered who had choreographed the dance to Miku and Kaito's Crazy Clown. How the two managed to sing in constant volume without panting and gasping while dancing.

The two kids managed to raise 32 quarters, 14 dimes, 43 nickles, and 23 dollars. Rose and Oliver looked extremely happy.

"Thank you!" Rose and Oliver sang harmoniously. They bowed together grinning.

They sang Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain original Vocaloid singers VY1&2.

_'Go away, go away, yes,  
I'll be gone into thin air soon enough,  
So feign normalcy, and put up with...  
it. _

_Oh, it hurts, the pain's so bad _  
_Why does it hurt so bad as this? _  
_Ah, I want to tell you how much it hurts, _  
_I want you to be the only one to know...'_

The two where cut off when the brunette man walked forward. Rose did not recognize him, "Excuse me sir, Oliver and I were in the middle of a song..."

"I am very honored that you two are singing Vocaloid songs," The man chuckled.

"Will you two come with me?"

"We need to finish entertaining our crowd," She smiled at the people who still stood waiting for more singing. They cheered.

"I can wait for you two to finish."

"That's fine with me."

- Before dinner -

"Thank you everyone! That's all for today!" Rose cried to the last of the crowd. Oliver and Rose smiled. The brown haired man was still there. he smiled at us, he had sunglasses on even though it was dark.

"If you two would just follow me..."

"I'm not going!" Rose cried out.

"We tah-old him we would d-d-th-though Rose," Oliver said, confused on why his friend would not go.

"Then you go!" Rose yelled at him, "I'm not going off with a stranger! He could be a rapist!"

Oliver gave her a confused look, "Rah-Rapist?"

"My gosh! You are so sheltered!" Rose shouted in frustration, "Leave, I don't want to see your face again."

Oliver flinched back, "But Ro-"

"Leave," She snarled.

The brunette man took Oliver's had and pulled him away. Oliver kept looking back at Rose, who stood alone on the roadside, whimpering, "Mister... Why wouldn't she come with you?"

They walked in silence to the man's car. Oliver asked again.

"I'm not sure... By the way, I'm from Cryp-" by now they were much too far from Rose for her to hear, in fact they were now in the man's car on the freeway, "Crap! That's why she didn't come! I forgot to tell her that I was from Crypton and I wanted her to join..." He quickly got off the freeway and started driving back.

When the two got there Rose was no longer there. Parts of her floral shirt were there. There was a trail of blood and ripped clothing. Along the way, they found the container for the money that she was collecting, all of it gone. The man gulped nervously. They continued to follow. Oliver didn't like the smell, it smelled of heat and sweat. He had never smelled something so terrible. He let out a disgusted mew. The man didn't look at him.

They found Rose at the end of the road. Oliver walked to her slowly, "Hey Rose, this man is from Crypton. He wants you to be a singer."

There was no answer. She lay on her left side, away from Oliver. She didn't move. Her hair messy and clothes missing, bruises covering her body. Blood covering her legs and around her body. Odd liquid all over her legs and surrounding her. The man grabbed Oliver's shoulder and pulled him back, "I'll check if she's still breathing," He leaned forward and put his hand in front of her mouth, "Oliver look away please," Oliver followed the order, He turned her over. The brown haired man gasped, "Oh my gosh, this is terrible..." Roses eyes were wide open, filled with dead fear. Her mouth open like she was screaming for someone to help. There was several cuts that had dried. The man took off his coat and covered her up, he zipped up the coat, "Oliver you can look now."

"Is she okay?" He looked away, "Sir?"

"I'm sorry Oliver..."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"She died."

"What?" Oliver's amber eyes widened, this was not natural. He had never seen the dead. The body wreaked, the smell engulfed his nose. He doubled over and began to puke violently. The man looked uncomfortable, he held Oliver's hat and the boy vomited his undigested lunch and breakfast. He barfed for a few minutes, afterward he shook violently. Not moving for a whole hour. The man took Oliver's hand, Oliver's head snapped upward.

"Let's take her to the crematorium, we can get her a grave spot as well."

Oliver looked up at the man still shaking, "O-Okay."

The two walked to the man's car, "Are you alright?"

"She was my first friend," Oliver grabbed his pant legs, tears dripping down his flustered face.

"Is that so..."

The two waited together at the crematorium silently, the man comforted Oliver the best he could.

Weeks later, after Rose had been given a proper burial, Oliver was properly introduced to the Vocaloids.

"Hi! I'm Miku!"

"Rin, this is my brother Len," Len rolled his eyes and shifted his gaze away.

"Yuma,"

"Mizuki,"

"Gumi~"

"Gakupo,"

And so on...

"Please welcome him well. He lost his dear friend just weeks ago," The man ruffled Oliver's hair and walked out of the building, leaving Oliver with the others.

"What's under your banages?" Rin asked.

2 years later...

Oliver sat in his room, inspecting his still cat-like features. Touching his fur delicately. Looking over Len's loose long sleeve shirt.

_Knock Knock_

Oliver's eyes widened, "Wait a moment!" He stumbled to his closet, pulled down his shorts and pulled on a pair of jeans, "Come in!"

It was Len.

"Hey Oliver," The taller blonde closed the door behind him and sat next to Oliver, "Has something been bothering you lately?"

Oliver looked up at Len shyly, "Sort of... But you'll make fun of me..."

Len leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Oliver's lips, "I won't."

"But, but, but..."

Len chuckled and wrapped his arms around Oliver, "It's alright Oliver." He nuzzled Oliver's head.

Oliver nodded his head slightly, trusting his friend. He slowly stood up and began to slide down his pants, he expected Len to freak out.

He didn't. When Len saw the fur his eyes widened, he stood up. Oliver quickly pulled on the shorts he was wearing earlier over his boxers. Len wrapped his arms around Oliver, "Any where else?" Oliver leaned against the hug.

"My arm... And my eye..." Len pushed against the bandages around his left eye, his amethyst eye was revealed. Len caressed Oliver's left cheek, Oliver purred gently. Len hand stopped and he leaned in for another kiss.

_SLAM!_

"LEN GET YOUR FAT BUTT OUT HERE. WE HAVE RECORDING IN A FEW MINUTES!" Miku yelled from outside.

Len sighed, "Alright! I'll meet you there!" He heard a humph and then heels stomping away, he turned back to Oliver, "See you."

Len leaned forward and laid the interrupted kiss onto Oliver's cat eye, "B-bye..." Oliver waved to Len as he walked out. A familiar small yellow bird sat by his window singing a song.

* * *

**3. **Oliver is a ...

Originally I had Oliver is a girl, but I didn't like how it was written. I could try that again, but I'm not sure. Any ideas?

* * *

**... Am I obsessed with this child now? Who knows... **

**Oh also, I googled why he wears bandages. Apparently he's suppose to be a MOE LITTLE BOI... :3**

**Also, if the lyrics piss you off I'm sorry. They usually annoy me too, but you know it only fit the mood. Thanks for reading!**

**It's been like a month and 10 days since I stared this story... How come I'm still writing it? I usually abandon something that takes so long.**

**Maybe I'm just sadistic...**

**[May EDIT: Sorry if you don't like OliverxLen... If you don't, hope you enjoyed the other parts of the stories?]**


	2. The Third Reason

**OH MY GOSH THERE IS ANOTHER FF CHANGE GAHHH. I CAN'T KEEP UP WITH THIS. wtv. wtv. Calm down.**

**Yes, here is the third thing that I said something about I think...**

**YUSS. NOW I AM DISCLAIMING.**

* * *

Olivia ran out of her home, her father beat her. She had some bandages around the injured areas. This was a cold night and she didn't run anymore because her left ankle was broken. Suddenly, behind some corner she ran in something. She blushed when she realized where her head was - right in someone's stomach. She raised her head and saw a guy with blond hair. Her bandages in some places started become flooded by her blood and her right eye bandages were already soaked and the blood flowed down her chin in the snow.

"Excuse me? Can you please help me?!"

The male looked down in shock, "Geez, come with me," He took the young girl's hand, "Who did this?"

Olivia paused, she couldn't say anything, she wouldn't. Her father would get in trouble, again. "I-I can't say..."

The male grunted, "You need to, otherwise I won't be able to help you!"

Olivia's eyes widened, she squeezed the blonde's hand, "Tell me your name first."

"It's Len, and yours?"

"Oli-" Olivia didn't know if she could trust this man just yet,"-ver..."

Len smiled at "him" softly, "Can you tell me who did such a cruel thing to you now?" Olivia blushed bright red and looked at her feet, her head was starting to feel light headed.

"M-my D-dad..."

"Your dad?!" Len exclaimed, "Where do you live?"

Olivia pointed at her house, and collapsed. A pool of blood formed around her head.

"Oliver!" Len cried out. He scanned the area quickly and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly dialled in the emergency number, "My friend just collapsed from blood loss! We're at the park near xxxxx xxxxxxxx xxx. Hurry!"

The last thing Olivia heard was the ambulence sirens.

As she woke up, a doctor hovered over her. "Good morning, Olivia." She smiled.

"Hi Ms. X," She smiled softly, she sat up slowly.

"Who's that boy outside?" Her doctor asked happily.

"That's Len, he found me..."

"He told me your name was Oliver?" Olivia became completely red.

"Yeah... About that, could you keep that a secret? I don't know if I can trust him yet..." Ms. X ruffled Olivia's hair and turned around to tell Len that Olivia woke up. Olivia heard dozens of voices, soprano, also, bass, tenor, all of which sounded excited. She smiled softly, maybe she shouldn't have lied about her name... She dozed off as foot steps became louder. Several voices groaned.

"Damn she fell asleep again..." Len's voice rang out above them all to her. She completely forgot about her father, not even wondering what happened to him.

* * *

~ A few years passed ~

Olivia sat in her new room and removed the eye bandage. Below it was a glass, purple eye. He carefully reapplied new bandages, not wanting to scare anyone. The only person aware of her odd eye color was Len. Someone knocked at the door. Olivia looked at it, as if trying to will it open with her mind. "Come in,"

Len appeared in the door way, "Oliver? Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Olivia gave him a big smile. Len averted his eyes quickly. Olivia's smile dropped. "What's wrong?" Olivia closed the door. She could tell Len wanted to speak in private.

Her savior bit his lip and looked up slowly, "I like you..."

Olivia stared at the boy. "You like me?" Len nodded his head furiously. "Even though I'm a boy?" Len nodded his head flustered again. Olivia grinned happily. "Would you still love me if I was a girl?"

Len stared at her, "What do you mean?"

Olivia laughed, "You heard what I said Len, would you still love me if I was a girl?"

"Of course!" Len laughed, "I thought you knew I was bisexual?"

Olivia cracked up, "Just making sure, bro. By the way my name is Olivia, not Oliver," Len grinned.

"Sexy name, sweetie," He grabbed Olivia around the waist.

Olivia chortled and said, "Don't tell anyone else though!"

"Of course! You're my bitch!" The two slowly calmed from their laughing. Len looked at Olivia seriously, "You wanna have sex?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Bitch please,"

"Is that a yes or no?"

Olivia pounced no Len happily. Then they made sweet, sexy, and fabulous love. However that works...

* * *

~Morning after~

"Oh shet!" Olivia screamed.

Len ran into her room, "What is it?"

"We didn't use a condom!" Olivia's voice was shrill.

Len paled and asked weakly, "Did you do a pregnancy test?"

"Not yet you manwhore,"

"I think your pregnant,"

Olivia stood up and grabbed some of Len's hair, "Now why would you say that?"

"You're awfully moody and It's not your time of mo-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT YOU MOTHERFUCKER?" Olivia spat.

"YOU TOLD ME!" Len yelled back shrilly.

Olivia froze, "Oh yeah... I'm gonna go take this pregnancy test now," she walked into her bathroom. Len waited silently. She came out cracking her knuckles. "I'm pregnant, I'm going to bitch slap your face so hard you won't won't be able to walk."

Len whimpered. Then realization struck him, "Why do you have a pregnancy test?"

Olivia smiled sheepishly, "Er... I'm not exactly what you call a virgin?"

* * *

**BY THE WAY, HER PAPAS WENT TO JAIL! YAY.**

**BY THE WAY AGIN, FEM!OLIVER TOPS. LEN = FOREVER UKE. Wut? pff-**

**Thank you AngelsIsLeftToDie for a base story and such ^u^)/ **

**-wut?-**

**LET'S GO RAVE EVERYBODYYYY~**

**GUESS WUT? I WROTE THIS WHILE LISTENING TO A SONG ABOUT CHINESE FOOD. /shot/shot/shot/dies**


End file.
